The Catch
by arcticflames
Summary: Sakura escapes from an evil sorceror and vows to get her brother back. She travels all the way to the palace of Zendo where her best friend works. But what would happed to her? S+S and hint of T+E ^.~ Gotta luv them ^.^ *completed*
1. The Arrival

Hi everyone! arcticflames here. Yeah I am new to  
this and this is my first CCS fanfic and one of my  
first stories. Please send me review after you   
finish reading the story. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, a nice  
group of ladies named CLAMPS do and there is nothing  
that I can do to change it. So, don't come after me,  
OK?  
  
arcticflames  
http://arcticflames.diaryland.com  
http://www.geocities.com/arcticflames0328  
  
************************************************************  
The Catch  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Arrival  
************************************************************  
  
"Kerobero!" the card captor shouted for one of her  
guardians while flying with the aid of her new wings.  
  
The guardian beast turned its head after it ripped a  
demon apart. "Sakura, we have to leave. There are too  
many of them!"  
  
The emerald-eyed girl shook her head in disagreement,   
"No! We have to find my brother first!"  
  
Sakura gritted her teeth and advanced forward toward the   
dark figure. In the midway, a silver-haired winged   
creature lifted her up into the air.  
  
"Let me go, Yue!" Sakura screamed with tears running down   
her cheeks. She watched in pain at the dark figure  
triumphly lifted her brother up by his hair and thrown him  
into a cellar. "ONII-CHAN!"  
  
**********  
  
The young designer curled up her hair with her slender   
fingers while pondering in deep thoughts. She loosened  
the twist on the hair and watched the strip of her  
raven hair straightened itself out. She sighed in  
desperation wondering how to design the princess's  
dress. She put her pencil down and picked up a file  
that was well hidden in the cabinet.  
  
Tomoyo smiled looking at her past designs wishing her   
best friend was here. Her friend was the whole   
inspiration to her current career.  
  
A tall, dark-haired man knocked the door softly.   
"There is someone here to see you, Madame."  
  
Tomoyo followed the messenger with curiosity wondering  
who would be visiting her at this hour. Together they  
walked through the maze of the castle and stopped in   
front of the guestroom.  
  
The messenger motioned the famous designer to enter  
the room before him. The door creaked as Tomoyo  
slowly opened the door. Inside, two skinny pale-faced  
friends of hers sat in waiting. The taller one had   
a warm smile on his face although he seemed to be  
troubled. The younger one immediately leaped out  
of her seat and gave Tomoyo a hug.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
The young designer couldn't believe her eyes.   
"Sakura?"  
  
"Of course!" Sakura slapped her friend's back in  
a friendly way.  
  
Tomoyo looked her friend over wrinkling her nose   
in disapproval over her friend's cloth. Sakura could   
barely be recognized as a girl with bruises and cuts   
all over her body and her face mostly covered in mud.  
Worst of all, she was wearing baggy cloths that hid  
her identity as a girl.  
  
"My gosh, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars  
shining in her eyes, "You need a makeover!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped remembering the outfits  
Tomoyo made for her to capture the Clow Cards.   
"It's okay, Tomoyo. I won't need it. Yukito   
and I are applying for Li clan's military  
squad."  
  
"What?!" a shocked Yukito screamed, "You told  
me that you will be a lady-in-waiting!"  
  
Sakura bowed her head meekly at her older  
companion. "I have to say that. Otherwise  
you wouldn't let me come here."  
  
"YOU-" Yukito's face flushed, but he was interrupted  
by Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura," a troubled Tomoyo asked curiously to  
her friend, "Why do you want to be in the squad?  
You can be a lady and work with me."  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura looked sternly at Tomoyo and Yukito,  
"You don't understand. I *need* the training."  
  
"But, Sakura," Tomoyo tried once more time to convince  
her best friend.  
  
"Let her," Yukito sighed, knowing why the auburn-haired  
girl was so determined.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at two of them closely and decided to   
question them later. "Alright, I will see what I can   
do."  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up and jumped in the unexpecting   
Tomoyo's arms, "Tomoyo! You are the best!"  
  
**********  
  
"Said what?!" an enraged Kero shouted after hearing the   
news. The yellow stuffed animal paced on the desk  
crossing its paws.  
  
Kero sighed before addressing his mistress again,   
"Sakura, I know why are you doing this. But don't you   
think you are going to attract more attention to you by  
enrolling yourself in the military?"  
  
The auburn-haired girl frowning while unpacking her  
bag. "Why?"  
  
"Um...you are a girl?" Kero gave its mistress one of   
those why-do-you-even-ask looks, cocking his head and  
stating the obvious.  
  
"So?" Sakura replied, annoyed by her guardian.  
  
"Do you realize the chance of girls actually enroll  
in the squad? Zero." Kero mouthed the last word   
dramatically.  
  
"W-well, it's allowed. Shouldn't there be any?"  
Sakura stammered nervously while Kero shook its head.  
  
************************************************************  
I apologize for any error in my writing, I haven't   
run this through a self-edit serious yet, sorry! And  
please review!! 


	2. The First Day

Yeah! I got my first review, alright! Anyway,   
keep sending them right here, this way...Okay,   
okay, I am getting onto the story. Yeah, here is   
chapter two and nothing really special happens yet,   
(oop! did I just spill the plot for you ^^;;)  
Ignore me please, I am just somewhere out in space.   
Like the last one, I apologize for not sending it   
through a self edit, I will do that as soon as I   
am done with the story. That way I don't have to   
think about it all the time.   
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMPS and I don't own   
anything beside the pure joy of daydreaming.....  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a Card Captor alternate universe  
story and Sakura captured all the Clow cards herself   
without Syaroan's help. And I used Japanese names   
and a little bit of English names for Yukito and   
Sakura and I will tell you why next chapter. See   
ya then and send me some reviews!!  
  
Key: *...* Thoughts or emphasize on a word  
**************************************************  
Chapter 2: The First Day  
  
The master walked stiffly to the front of the room   
with a young masked figure following him closely.   
The group of students bowed before the respected   
Master and whispered among themselves about the   
new student entering into the squad at this late   
of the season.  
  
The old, gray-haired master raised up his hand and   
the chatter silenced. "This is Avalon," he   
announced pointing to the young, shorter figure   
standing right next to him. "Now, continue your   
lesson."  
  
A dark-haired boy smirked at the new bony   
student deciding to teach him a lesson. "Here,  
Avalon," Takashi threw the new student a sword,  
"Let's see what you got."  
  
A cheerful voice answered him, "Sure, why not!"  
  
The group of boys sneered while encircling the   
duel with the exception of the stern   
chestnut-haired boy standing against a wall.   
He scoffed at his classmates arrogantly and   
practiced martial art with his teacher.  
  
The old man glanced bemusedly at the duel taking  
place while watching his best student approached  
him. They bowed and began martial art training.  
  
**********  
  
"Sure, why not!" Sakura's eyes lit up at the   
invitation grabbing the sword. Balancing the   
sword in her palm, she found it perfect for her.   
She smiled secretly knowing the boys hadn't   
figured out her true identity under the white   
loose fencing uniform. Taking a deep breath,   
Sakura measured her opponent's tactics by the   
movements of his feet. *There.*   
  
Sakura lunged forward causing the boys to gasp  
at the quick strokes of the swords meeting in mid   
air. Takashi gritted his teeth knowing his   
opponent was strong and might be even better   
than him.   
  
After a few minutes, Takashi took a defense against   
The agitated rival advancing him at a fast pace.   
*He's good! But I won't let you bet me!*  
  
Before Takashi's sword swung into Sakura's face,   
Sakura proudly stabbed his throat lightly with her   
Sword ending the competition.   
  
Takashi panted knowing he had lost the round fair   
and square. He sighed, "You won, Avalon."  
  
The chestnut-haired boy was absorbed in the fighting.  
He motioned his master to stop and bowed before   
leaving him behind. He grabbed a sword from the  
rack and masked his face, "Care for another round,   
Avalon?"  
  
Sakura gasped feeling the aura of the boy. *He is  
strong!* She narrowed her eyes and concentrated  
on the sneer boy. She nodded in agreement watching  
the boy's every move.  
  
Syaroan felt as all of his strength left him when he  
faced the newcomer. He narrowed his eyes also,   
noticing the magical aura his opponent had. *This   
is a call for danger.*  
  
Sakura frowned noticing the masked boy stood   
calmly waiting for her to attack. Taking a step   
forward, a confused Sakura cocked her head at  
the motionless boy. As if the time stopped, Syaroan  
lunged forward in a series of movement. His   
footstep steady and well-planted on the ground.  
Sakura sweated knowing her opponent wasn't  
easy to defeat at all. His movement was well trained   
and forced her into a defense situation.   
  
"Syaroan!" an unexpected object landed onto the  
boy's arms stopping the motion of the sword.  
  
"Meiling! Get off of me!" Syaroan yelled angrily  
at his cousin for interrupting the lesson,  
"How many times I need to tell you not to interrupt  
my lesson!"  
  
The dark-haired girl smiled merrily at her cold cousin,  
"I am not here to look for you." Her eyes danced   
across the room frowning as she couldn't find the   
person she was looking for. "Tomoyo, where is she?"  
  
Tomoyo placed her hand on the newcomer causing   
gasps of envy from every corner. "Right here!"  
  
Sakura sweated and loosened her grip on her sword,   
"Hi Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and removed the helmet from  
her best friend's head. Swords clattered to the   
floor as the helmet revealed a sheepish girl around   
the age of sixteen.   
  
**************************************************  
Okay! So what do you think? Please just tell   
me! I won't bit, umm...most of the time. I know  
the rating could be lower but I am not sure how  
graphic this is going to turn out to be so just  
making sure that no parents would scream at me for  
this. ^^;;  
  
Review!!Review!!Review!!Review!!Review!!Review!!  
  
Hmm, that's a really nice border. Maybe I will  
use that from now on....  
  
Tell you the truth, I am done with Chapter 3 but I   
am just holding onto it and doing some little   
adjustment to blend into the story more. So if   
you want Chapter 3 right away, REVIEW! 


	3. The Discovery

Alright! Chapter 3 is out!! Yeah, I know  
I was going to edit some parts of it but I   
decided to do that later when I am done with   
the story which I really don't know how. Don't  
ask, just go with the flow...  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMPS and blah blah  
blah...just go on with the story would ya?  
  
Key= (I don't think I used any of them but just  
to make sure)  
*...*= thoughts or emphasize on words  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Discovery  
  
"Hi everyone, I am Sakura Ki-Avalon," the   
emerald-eyed girl bowed humbly before her   
shocked classmates.  
  
Tomoyo frowned, *Avalon? What are you talking   
about, Sakura? I really need to talk to you,   
girl.*  
  
"B-but you are a girl!" Sayoran blurted out and  
examined the girl more closely.  
  
Sakura blushed a crimson red with all the eyes on  
her examining her from head to toe. She fumbled  
with her fingers wishing no part in this   
conversation.  
  
Syaroan narrowed his eyes at Sakura, tossing his  
sword on the floor, "Whatever, but you are not   
going to survive in here."  
  
Sakura was astonished at Syaoran's words. She  
marched to the boy demanding a answer, "What are   
you talking about? I am going to *stay*."  
  
"And I will make sure your staying would be fun,"  
Syaroan retorted coldly to the girl leaving the   
gym. The boys gave their new classmate a dirty  
look before leaving the room one by one.  
  
*Oh joy!* Sakura commented sarcastically with  
the two girls looking worriedly at her.  
  
**********  
  
"Say what?!" Sakura jumped few feet higher  
screaming at the top of her lungs. She pointed  
her shaky fingers at Meiling, "Y-you're the   
princess?"  
  
Meiling sighed and giggled while Sakura was  
trying to curtsey with her stiff uniform on.   
She kindly held Sakura's hands in hers, "You  
don't have to be so formal around me."  
  
Sakura lifted up her face, "B-but you are a..."  
  
Meiling waved her fingers warning the girl not   
to call her a princess. She winked as the   
brown-haired girl bowed her head in defeat,   
"Just call me Meiling."  
  
"Alright," Sakura sighed defeated and looked   
up at Meiling, "t-then Li is the..."  
  
Meiling nodded, "Yes, he is the prince and the  
future king."  
  
Sakura slumped, *Oh great, what I have done  
now!*  
  
**********  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo knocked on the door before   
twisting the knob slowly. She poked her head  
into the crack looking for her best friend,   
Sakura.  
  
Sakura shook her wet hair, rubbed it dry with  
a towel, and opened the door. "What is it,   
Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura, I need to talk to you," the dark-haired  
designer closed the door softly behind her and  
popped herself into the bed.   
  
"Sure, what's up?" Sakura twisted around and   
glazed into a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo began looking sternly at her  
friend, "why do you change your last name?"  
  
Sakura stopped brushing her short-cropped hair  
and put the brush down. Tomoyo noticed the  
change in the girl's eyes, the glimmer fading  
away with sorrow filled in them.  
  
"Tomoyo," Sakura murmured softly barely audacity,  
"Just don't ask. I got it under control.   
Really."  
  
*Sakura,* Tomoyo sighed before leaving the girl   
in silence.  
  
**********  
  
"Julian!" a slender girl rushed toward her confused  
friend looking around to find the 'Julian' guy.  
  
Sakura smiled watching Julian slowly recognized   
her, "You know that you are Julian Star from now   
on."  
  
Yukito sighed, still not quite used to his new name,  
"Sakura, why do we need to change our names? We   
will be safe here."  
  
The golden brown-haired girl shook her head in   
disagreement, "Nuh-uh, Yukito, *he* is still after  
us."  
  
**************************************************  
AN: 1). Sorry but I really don't know how to  
describe Sakura's hair, sometimes it's golden   
brown, sometimes auburn, and sometimes chestnut.  
I am sorry if I confused you. ^^;;  
  
2).Yeah, I know it's confusing that I am using  
both Japanese and English names for Yukito and   
Sakura but there is a reason for it and I think  
you should be able to figure it out by now. Or  
maybe not. Just a note that I use Japanese names  
mainly but for this fanfic, English names are  
included for a reason and I am sorry if I haven't  
posted this up, here is a key for all the US   
readers ^o^  
  
Sakura Kinomoto= Sakura Avalon  
Li Syaroan= Li Showron  
Tomoyo Daijaouji= Madison Taylor  
Meiling Li= Meilin Rae  
Yukito Tsukishiro= Julian Star  
Touya Kinomoto= Sakura Avalon  
Takashi Yamazaki= Zachary  
  
Well, I think that's all the characters that  
I used already. Okay, REVIEW!! Please!! 


	4. Surviving or not

HI! I am back. Hee...sorry, I just looked  
over the chapter 3 and I realize I put Sakura  
Avalon instead of Tori Avalon as Touya's English  
name. Sorry ^^:;  
  
Well, here's chapter 4 and please R+R!! I want  
to know what you guys think!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to own CCS, it's   
not mine and CLAMPS and whoever dubbed the anime  
show own it although it really sucks for me!!  
  
Key: *...* thoughts or emphasize on words  
scene change/flashback/dream  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Surviving or not  
  
"Good morning!" a stuffed animal lifted up the   
mattress revealing his mistress still curled up  
tightly for warmth. "Rise and shine, Sakura!"  
  
Kero's eyebrows twitched waiting impatiently for  
his mistress to get up. After moments of silence  
passed by, Kero tried a new method.  
  
He whispered softly to Sakura's ear, "Don't wake  
up, Sakura. It's only Saturday. You don't have   
to go to school."  
  
Sakura opened her heavy eyelids, "Kero, it's not   
Saturday and I am not in school anymore."   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kero floated with ease in the air.  
"But aren't you late for your training?"  
  
"OH NO!" Sakura scrambled to her feet and rushed   
out of the door.  
  
"You should at least change, you know," Kero   
shouted after the fading figure.  
  
**********  
  
*Martial arts?!* Sakura sweated remembering her  
last martial art lesson with the Fight card.  
*Today must be my lucky day!* She rolled her  
emerald eyes upward staring at the ceiling  
praying the master wouldn't call on her.  
  
"Avalon, would you mind to be Li's partner?"  
  
Sakura dropped her head in despair, "Of all the  
people, you just have to pair me up with him,  
huh?" She mumbled softly under her breath lightly  
cursing the teacher.   
  
"Isn't that just too bad, *Avalon*?" the   
dark brown-haired boy grimed at the petite   
girl overhearing her muttering.  
  
The chestnut brown-haired girl gave her partner  
a smudge in return for his insult. "Whatever,  
just go on with it."  
  
After a few minutes, Syaroan walked away from   
the defeated Sakura, "You are just too weak."  
  
*Not fair! It's not fair at all!* Sakura  
screamed inside her head, wincing in pain from  
the blasts she received from the vicious boy.  
She wiped the blood off her mouth and punched  
the sand bag behind her, *I will get better,   
I promise.*  
  
In a corner, Syaroan rotated his sore wrist,   
narrowing his eyes to a slit, *Not only does she   
has power, she also has a good basic. This is   
the first time anyone actually hit me.* Smashing   
his fist into the wall behind him, Syaroan vowed,   
"Avalon, you will never defeat me. EVER!"  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Get up, Syaroan!" a merciless vine whipped the   
seven-years-old who was struggling to get back  
up on his feet.  
  
"Faster, faster!" the little boy bit his lips  
hard enduring the pain of the train. *I have  
to do this. For the kingdom and for my father.  
I want to make him proud!*  
  
A harsh slash came down on Syaroan bring him   
down to his knees, his back covered in blood.  
A shadow figure stood before him yanking him  
up by the root of his hair. "Don't be a wimp,   
Syaroan. And don't you dare cry. You are the   
future leader of the clan AND the whole kingdom."  
  
Syaroan was lifted up by his father forcefully,  
staring into the stone-cold eyes that never  
danced with warmth, only ice. His arms were   
gripped tighter almost choking him.  
  
"Majesty!" the queen, Yelan, exclaimed, her   
heart twisted in pain watching her son going  
through the hard training at such a young age.  
She begged the King, tears falling off her cheeks,  
"Your Majesty, I beg you. Let him go."  
  
The mighty king barked, shoving his wife to the  
Side, "This boy needs to know discipline is   
everything. You hear me, boy! EVERYTHING!"  
  
Syaroan's eyes were filled with fears, fears of   
disappointing his father. *Yes, father. I will  
be everything you want me to be.*  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"Yu-Julian," Tomoyo corrected herself facing a  
pale-faced young man around the age of twenty.  
  
Yukito lifted his glasses up and smiled tiredly at  
Sakura's friend after long hours of work. "It's  
okay, Tomoyo. You can call me Yukito."  
  
"Okay, but why do you and Sakura change your  
names?" Tomoyo sat down right next to Yukito  
watching him scarfed down the sweets in seconds.  
  
Yukito paused with the sandwich holding in the   
midair. "Tomoyo, Sakura and I had some problems  
back in Onua."  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo grabbed Yukito's hands anxiously,  
"what happens there?"  
  
"I don't remember very well. It's Yue and Sakura  
that are in danger," Yukito looked away, closing  
his eyes remembering Touya enprisoned in Onua.  
"There's this sorceror who was attracted to Onua  
because of Sakura's power. Sakura, Touya, and  
my other part tried to attack him, but we   
lost...and...T-touya...is..." Yukito choked,   
tears running down his cheeks as he described   
how they left Touya behind.  
  
"Yukito..." Tomoyo murmured, understanding   
the pain her friends were going through. "That's  
why you are here, right? To escape from the  
sorceror."  
  
Yukito nodded wiping a tear out of the corner of  
his eyes. "Don't tell Sakura this, okay? I wasn't  
suppose to tell you at all. And...Sakura..."  
  
Tomoyo got up and packed the emptied picnic   
basket away, "Don't worry. All I want to know  
is what's going on. I won't tell Sakura, I   
promise."  
  
**************************************************  
Well, R+R and tell me what you think!! 


	5. The Party

yep! Another chapter. I know it's really  
short but I am not receiving any complaints  
or request to make the chapters longers. So  
just tell me whether this is too short or not,   
ok? Please!!  
  
I know I always forget this:  
Disclaimer: *sigh* How many times I need to  
say CCS doesn't belong to me and it's owned by  
a group of nice (I think) ladies, CLAMPS and  
yada yada yada...  
  
Key: *...* thoughts or emphasize on words  
a scene/flashback/memory  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: The Party  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura glanced around and found   
herself looking down at a boy and a girl her  
age dressed in green and red robes fighting   
again demons lurking in the shadow. Without  
even looking at where she was going, Sakura  
jumped down, "I gotta go help them."  
  
"No, Sakura," a golden beast bit the corner   
of his mistress's cape halting her to a stop.  
"You can't use your magic. Otherwise, he  
will know you are here."  
  
"But I got to help them, Keroberos."  
  
  
  
"Help what?" Kero floated in front of Sakura's  
pale face listening to the girl's murmur in   
curiosity.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes, "It's only a   
dream."   
  
Kero crossed his paws, still floating in   
midair, "What's this dream about?"  
  
Sakura put on a green sweater, her voice   
muffled inside of it, "Well, remember the   
two figures I dreamed about before we   
left Onua?"  
  
"Yeah," Kero stopped floating and settled   
down on the counter against Sakura while she   
changed her cloth.   
  
Sakura adjusted the sweater and pulled up her  
pants, "Well, I dreamed about them again."  
  
Kero frowned, "That can't be good. Do you  
remember what they look like?"  
  
Sakura hesistated, "N-no."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kero shouted, "Sakura, you really  
gotta remember the details of your dreams!"  
  
"I know, I know," Sakura walked out of the  
door. "I will see you later, Kero!"  
  
**********  
  
Syaroan gritted his teeth fighting back  
his opponent with unwillingness to take  
a step back. A set of emerald green eyes  
glared back at him while smashing a punch  
forward. Syaroan ducked and Sakura kicked  
him in the stomach with her legs. The   
boy bit his lips down, not letting a   
groan escaped from his mouth. Sakura   
grinned at him while they continued to   
fight.   
  
The old master had watched the duel's  
every move, observing the potential of  
his best two students. The rest of the  
squad was already exhausted from their  
martial art exercise and sat down and   
observed the two stubborn fighters.   
  
Takashi stretched out his muscles and  
began to lecture the class about the   
history of Kingdom Zendo and the   
admission of women into the squad. The   
classmates paid no attention to Takashi  
for they were absorbed in the fighting.  
  
The master sighed and clapped his hands,  
indicating the martial art training was  
over. The two figures continued to   
battle while the rest of the class took  
a break.   
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura glanced up and recieved a punch  
from Syaroan. She hollered, "That's not  
fair!"  
  
Syaroan scoffed, "Well, you should pay  
attention or you will get hit." He  
lunged another punch and Sakura barely  
ducked it before immersed back into the  
fight.  
  
The dark-haired girl with her hair done   
in two buns forcefully broke the fight  
apart and stared into the two fiery  
opponents ready to go for another  
round. Meiling screamed, "Stop it!   
If you want to fight more, then fight  
me!"  
  
Sakura looked at her shoes, face red   
from shame, "Sorry, Pr-Meiling." She  
corrected herself before her dark-haired  
friend gave her one of those looks.  
  
Meiling smiled sweetly, "It's okay,  
Sakura. Here, Tomoyo and me made  
enough food for the four of us."  
  
Syaroan started to walk away, "Count  
me out, I am not eating with *her*."  
He gestured toward the chestnut-haired  
girl.  
  
Meiling's sweet mask fell, and she  
yanked Syaroan back. "No matter how  
much you hate it. Deal with it,   
cousin."  
  
Syaroan sighed and sat the farthest from  
Sakura, who was busy talking to the girls.  
Syaroan munched his sandwich while   
figuring out a way to neglect going to  
the ball that night.  
  
"What! There is a party tonight?" Sakura   
exclaimed, eyes widened while her two   
friends talked about what to wear and   
Tomoyo's newest design. Although Tomoyo   
was only sixteen years old, her designs   
were popular among all the ladies and   
princesses in the court.  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together  
eyes brighten with excitement. "Do you   
have anything to wear?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I think so," Sakura hesitated   
before she answered Tomoyo's question.   
"What do I need to wear?"  
  
"A full length dress, of course!" Meiling  
answered.  
  
Syaroan, ignored by the trio, made a face   
remembering the ladies trying to impress   
him while making a complete fool out of  
themselves. He was about to leave before  
Meiling remembered his presence when   
the conversation caught his ears.  
  
"Oh no, do I have to wear a dress?" Sakura  
facefelt. "Can't I just wear something else?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "No, Sakura, this is  
a formal ball. Here, I will make you one!"  
  
Sakura declined the offer, "It's okay,   
Tomoyo. I don't have to go, I-"  
  
"No!" Tomoyo pouted, "You have to go! I miss  
designing cloths for you!"  
  
Syaroan smirked before leaving the scene  
quietly, *Avalon in a dress? That ought to   
be fun. Who can imagine a monkey in a dress?*  
He took another glance at the auburn-haired  
girl covered in mud and dirt from head to toe  
and left the girls behind going back to his  
practice.  
  
**************************************************  
Please! I am begging you! Just review the story!  
How hard can that be? 


	6. The Two Figures

Yes! Yep, I finish another chapter because I just really want a break from all these homework I am doing. Anyway, for that reason, this chapter is a lot longer than the rest of them and hopefully you will enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah, I don't own CCS, CLAMPS do. How many times a day I need to repeat that. Not to mention it hurts really bad. *sniff sniff*  
  
Key:  
  
AN: Author's Notes  
  
*...*= thoughts or emphasizes on a word  
  
...= dreams/memories (I don't think I use them in this chapter but it's good if you memorize that what I use. *evil cackle*)  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: The Two Figures  
  
Sakura wriggled around in the tight fitting dress Tomoyo put on her while Tomoyo adjusted the dress tighter. Sakura groaned, "Tomoyo, that's tight enough!"  
  
"No, it's not!" Tomoyo crossed her arms examining her friend from head to toe once again. "You are still missing something..."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like missing the party, perhaps?"  
  
The dark-haired girl snapped her fingers, "I got it!" She led the auburn- haired girl into another room, "All you need is some make-up."  
  
"No, no, no," the emerald-eyed girl struggled with the strong grip her best friend had on her. "Don't do this to me," she pleaded while Tomoyo sang as she brushed Sakura's cheeks with the pale blush.  
  
********************  
  
Syaoran sighed in frustration dancing one dance after another. He glanced outside, longing to be anywhere beside the stuffy dance floor.  
  
"What's wrong, cousin?" Meiling walked over and placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder. She was wearing a ruby red dress that matched her beautiful eyes and accentuated her silken black hair.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran mumbled removing Meiling's hand from his shoulder wishing his cousin would leave him in peace.  
  
"Hey look!" Meiling gasped and forced Syaoran to face the newcomers. "Isn't she marvelous?"  
  
Syaoran remained speechless, his eyes locked on the gorgeous figure. *That's Avalon? The girl who constantly challenges me in EVERYTHING? Impossible!*  
  
Meiling giggled watching her cousin blushed slightly at the sight of Sakura. Sakura was wearing a light pink dress that swept the floor gently while she glided elegantly down the stair. To her right, the famous young designer wore a lavender sleeveless dress with slits opening on her sides. The crowd gasped in wonder while staring at the two stunning young women.  
  
The music began briefly after Tomoyo and Sakura's big entrance. Sakura smiled at the first suitor offering her a dance while Tomoyo searched for the dark-haired princess. Syaoran gazed softly at the pink figure, *That's Avalon? Unbelievable. She looks so different and...beautiful.* The brown- haired prince shrugged and bowed to his next partner.  
  
"Avalon?" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Sakura smiled, blushing upon seeing the prince dressed so formally for the dance. Syaoran wore a dark forest green tuxedo with his hair combed neatly to the back. His face was still cold and lack of emotions watching Sakura, his dance partner, in front of him. Syaoran held out his hand, "Care for another round, Avalon?"  
  
Sakura smiled slightly, "Sure, why not. And call me Sakura."  
  
"Sure,...Sakura," Syaoran held the delicate hand still soft from practice.  
  
********************  
  
"A dance, huh?" a dark cloaked figure gazed into the dimmed mirror, cackling wildly. Behind him, shackles banged against each other begging to be freed. The cloaked figure sauntered to the dark-haired man chained to the cement wall. "What? You have a problem with that?"  
  
Touya gritted his teeth spelling the words out, "Leave my sister ALONE!!"  
  
"Or else what, Touya?" the black figure laughed merciless, "You can't do anything about it and so does you sister. Face it, you can't beat me!"  
  
Touya lunged forward, only to be held in place with the shackles while the figure cackled and summoned a spell onto the mirror.  
  
********************  
  
"Meiling!" Tomoyo waved to the red-eyed princess sipping champagne.  
  
Meiling waved back with a big smile on her face, "They look so sweet together." She sighed and put her cup down on the table.  
  
"Yeah, they do," Tomoyo helped herself to a glass of champagne and watched the couple dancing.  
  
"I just hope that Syaoran would stop the insults and actually becomes friend with Sakura," Meiling frowned sighing for Syaoran never let anyone into his heart.  
  
Tomoyo beamed, "I have faith in Sakura. She can change him. Definitely."  
  
********************  
  
"Oops!" a lady crashed into Sakura and apologized without even looking at her, "Sorry!"  
  
"Uff!" Sakura then slammed again Syaoran with her head fit perfectly under his chin. She flushed and stood up quickly, "Sorry, Li."  
  
"It's alright," the brown-haired prince turned away, his face slightly red from the contact with Sakura.  
  
The couple resumed dancing while the two girls drinking champagnes sent each other a knowing glance. Dancing to a slow beat, the couple leaned closer and closer to each other without noticing it. Their glazed locked in the midair as they smiled warmly at each other and thought simultaneously, *He(she) is so handsome(beautiful).*  
  
The lady that bumped into Sakura earlier was swung rapidly by her partner nearby and *accidentally* smashed Syaoran's head with her hand causing him to lower his head and kissed Sakura right on the spot.  
  
"Sorry," the lady apologized again, still not looking at the blushing couple.  
  
Syaoran quickly released his hand around Sakura's waist and stood clumsily staring at the floor beneath him, "Sorry, Sakura."  
  
"It's alright," Sakura whispered gently caressing her mouth where Syaoran kissed her. *He's not that bad I guess.*  
  
(AN: Okay, Sakura is not referring to the kiss, she is referring to Syaoran as a person, okay? What! You guys don't believe me? *sniff sniff*)  
  
********************  
  
"Why that little brat!" an angry voice shouted watching the prince kissing the auburn-haired girl in the mirror.  
  
"Now, now," the black cloaked sorcerer glee at his prisoner's anger, "don't be so mad. The action just got started."  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!!"  
  
The sorcerer shook his head, "Can't do that, Touya. Your little sister is just too precious."  
  
********************  
  
"What's going on?" the Queen of Zendo frowned at the guards rushing into the palace.  
  
"There's a creature in the woods," the guard took a deep breath, "It's too strong. We need enforcement."  
  
The Queen snapped her fingers and the row of guards appeared behind her. "Eliminate the creature as fast as you can. Don't disturb the prince."  
  
"Yes, milady," the guard vowed and led his fellow guards into the dark.  
  
The dark-haired queen lifted up the curtain smiling sadly at her son dancing with the chestnut-haired lady, "Syaoran, just this once. Let someone into your heart."  
  
********************  
  
*Something is not right!* Syaoran released a confused Sakura and focused on the woods outside.  
  
Sakura carefully observed Syaoran and closed her eyes in concentration. Her emerald eyes flew opened, *It's him!*  
  
Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes at the trembling Sakura, *Does she sense anything?*  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura turned toward her partner, her fingers clung tightly on her arms, "I'm cold. I think I am going to get my scarf from Tomoyo."  
  
"Okay, sure," Syaoran released his glare, "I'll wait."  
  
"Okay," Sakura turned and walked toward the girls conversing with a gentleman.  
  
Syaoran waited until Sakura was out of his sight before he dashed outside and leaped up against the palace to his own room. *I guess Sakura isn't that powerful after all. Funny she has such a radiating aura.*  
  
********************  
  
Up on the roof, a chestnut-haired girl watched the slimy, formless creature advancing to the palace unable to be held back by guards. Below her, two figures in red and green commanded the guards while the green figure held the creature back with his magic. Sakura gasped, "It's Meiling and Li!"  
  
Without noticing her step, Sakura leaned forward ready to release the 'Fly' card.  
  
"No, Sakura," a golden beast bit the corner of his mistress's skirt halting her to a stop. "You can't use your magic. Otherwise, he will know you are here."  
  
"But I got to help them, Keroberos," Sakura looked back at the golden beast, "Beside, I think he can trace me even without my magic."  
  
"What do you mean?" a cold voice asked as the white winged creature landed on the roof.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura exclaimed then continued with her theory, "I think he is using the connection that Touya and I have to find me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yue surveyed the fighting below calculating the risk his mistress might be in.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura shook her head, "But I am going in." The card mistress took out her cards, "Fly!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
********************  
  
Syaoran looked up, *This aura. Could it be her?*  
  
Sakura had her back behind the building so that Meiling and Syaoran wouldn't notice her. She examined the cards in her hands debating on which one to use. "Got it!" the card mistress held her staff in front of her with a determined look on her face, "So no form, huh? Fiery, release and dispel!"  
  
"What the ---?" the guards and the two figures looked up at the flaming child who snapped his fingers and surrounded the creature with fire. The crowd watched in awe as the creature was evaporated into the air.  
  
*That's magic and she gotta be around here somewhere,* Syaoran glanced around cautiously and slipped behind the palace building. He narrowed his eyes when he found the girl, he leaped and landed in front of the chestnut- haired girl shocked from the encounter.  
  
Syaoran backed Sakura against the wall and jammed his sword into the cement, "What are you doing here?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
I just hope that you guys like the new chapter. It's long and please just tell me what you think. Plz R+R!! 


	7. Syaoran

Whee! Another chapter. I am just so happy and I just have to express my thanks to Dyaoka and Jiann for writing so many reviews. And to the rest of you, er...be glad that I am in a good mood today. ^o^  
  
Yep, this is chapter 7. I just can't believe how many chapters I have written. But of course most of them are like a page each. *sigh* I am going to have a lot of editing to do. Bleh. Okay, let's go on with the story ^O^  
  
Disclaimer: Jeez, how many times do I have to put this on for people to understand. I do NOT own CCS, CLAMPS does and whichever companies that own the anime and the dubbed (it sucks).  
  
Key:  
  
*...*= thoughts or emphasize on word  
  
...= flashbacks  
  
AN: Author's Notes  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Syaoran  
  
The chained man chuckled in triumph, "You think that little trick is going to scare my sister? Hah!"  
  
SLAP! The angry sorcerer advanced toward his cackling prisoner and slapped his cheek, "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from my prisoner!"  
  
"Oh, isn't that just too bad," Touya sneered, "what are you going to do about it, huh?"  
  
The cloaked figure formed his hand into a fist, shaking it in front of Touya's face, "YOU! Who do you think you are?!"  
  
Touya appeared to be deep thoughts, "Who I am? Oh jeez, aren't you suppose to know that?"  
  
"Just you wait, Touya," the dark figure took a deep breath, "both you AND your little pesky sister are going to PAY dearly!"  
  
********************  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded as he circled around the frightened girl.  
  
"I...was..." Sakura stammered while her staff transformed back into a key. "I...was..."  
  
"Spill it," Syaoran ordered.  
  
"There you are!" a guard with wire-rimmed glasses approached the alley and called out to Sakura, "Sakura, didn't I tell you to stay inside?"  
  
Sakura immediately caught Yukito's hint, "Er...yeah, but I was worried."  
  
Syaoran looked back and forth between the chestnut-haired girl and the grayish-hair young man. He felt a strange aura from the stranger and squirmed in discomfort, *What's happening to me?*  
  
Yukito spun around and looked at the prince directly in the eyes, "Are you okay?" He flashed Syaoran one of his grins and Syaoran took a step back. Without any hesitation, he ran as fast as he could. Yukito looked confused at where the prince was standing a minute ago, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
********************  
  
*That guy, who is he?* the brown-haired prince lay in his bed staring at his ceiling motionless. *He's strange...and what's his relation to Sakura?*  
  
Syaoran shook his head, *Why am I thinking about Sakura. She's only my classmate, right? But she looked...so...stunning...tonight...*  
  
The young man rolled over, closing his sparkling amber eyes, *I just got to stop thinking about her. I NEED to focus on something else, something important.*  
  
Syaoran's flashback  
  
"Come here," the ill king gestured for his only son, only ten at that time.  
  
Syaoran walked timidly up to his father, bowing humbly in front of him, "Yes, father."  
  
The ashen-faced king looked gravely at his young son, "Do you still remember your lesson, son?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Syaoran started to recited his lesson, the one that his father taught him since the beginning of his training, "Discipline is everything and nothing should ever interfered with that. If anything like that should happen, it should immediately be eliminated."  
  
"Good boy," the king raised his arm motioning his son to stand up again. Syaoran carefully stood up, his eyes still on the floor. The king opened both of his arms to give his son the first, yet the last, hug. The young prince was delighted and jumped into his father's arms. The king's eyes narrowed and he slapped Syaoran across his cheek, "FOOL! Haven't you learn anything?" The king coughed violently, blood oozing out of his throat, "Never, EVER, underestimate your opponent, you hear that?"  
  
Syaoran backed away, his hand on his burning cheek and his voice trembled, "Yes, father."  
  
"DON'T FATHER ME! I DON'T HAVE YOU AS MY SON! MY SON WILL NOT BE A FAILURE!" Suddenly, without a warning, the king's eyes rolled backward as he choked.  
  
End of the flashback  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped open, although troubled, *Yes, I need to focus on something else. I cannot underestimate Sakura. Nothing will interfere with discipline. Nothing.*  
  
At that moment, an image of Sakura floated in his mind, her emerald eyes twinkling while she twirled in a circle with her pale pink dress. Syaoran burrowed his head, "Stop it! Just leave me alone, Sakura!"  
  
Behind the closed door, Yelan sighed wishing her son would face his feelings one day.  
  
Yelan's flashback  
  
The dark-haired queen rushed into the depressing room upon hearing the shouting in there. She gasped watching her husband spitting out more blood, his face turned even paler. Her son, standing a few feet away, was too afraid to stand closer to the king. His cheek still red from the slap he received earlier. Yelan kneeled in front of her stern husband, soaking a clean towel with the water in the basin, "Shhh! Calm down, my majesty."  
  
The angry king waved the towel away as his queen wiped his forehead with it. He gripped Yelan's wrist tightly, eyes cold as ice, "It's your fault."  
  
A tear trickled down the Queen's face, *Why? What did I do wrong?*  
  
The King continued, "It's your fault, you wrench. Otherwise my son would become a successful man without all the rubbish sentiment you feed him!" The dark-haired king coughed more violently, his body shriveled enduring pains.  
  
Yelan fumbled to produce another wet towel and wiped the King's mouth clean. She then turned around and filled a glass with lukewarm water. Syaoran watched his mother silently unknowing what to day, *Why, mother? Why? Father treats you like dirt and why are you willing to be his slave?*  
  
The King took in several heaps of breath unwilling to surrender to death himself. He rejected the towel from his queen the second time wanting to fight his own battle with death. He lost. After a minute or so while Yelan's tears rolled down her cheeks, the King's eyes rolled upward and his head sagged on the pillow. Yelan gently shoved her husband, her head shaking in disbelief, "Your majesty? Your majesty! No...you can't leave me, no..."  
  
Syaoran stared at his crying mother losing her elegance witnessing her husband's death. Not a single tear trickled down Syaoran's cheek.  
  
Gasps of surprise and sadness filled the silent sir like knives piercing through the sky, "NO!!!" Syaoran's four sisters ran toward the bed comforting their mother and looking at their father for the last time.  
  
"Syaoran," Yelan's hoarse voice called for her son to take one last look at his father.  
  
Syaoran stared at his remaining family, eyes cold as steel like his deceased father, "No." He spun around and exited the room, *You are right, father. Nothing, not even your death, shall interfere with my study.*  
  
End of flashback  
  
A tear dripped down Yelan's cheek remembering her son's coolness from that day on. She leaned again the wall for support staring at the sky praying with all her heart's content, "Please, whoever out there. Just give my son a heart. I don't care whoever you are or what will happen to me...I-I just want him...to be...h-happy." Then, the gracious queen sank lower down, her face burrowed in her arms sobbing.  
  
********************  
  
The emerald-eyed girl let out a sigh and grabbed her friend's hands, "My gosh! Thank you, Yukito, thank you so much."  
  
"No problem," Yukito smiled, "Yue flew down here, he is the one that helped you."  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Nuh uh, you and Yue are the same. There's no difference. You, both of you, helped me."  
  
Yukito lowered his eyes, "It's nothing, Sakura. I just need to help you,...T-Touya would do the same for you."  
  
Sakura looked away, her voice quivered, "Yes, Touya...he would help me. My onii-chan."  
  
Tomoyo stood at the exit listening to every word that Sakura and Yukito had said, *Sakura, why won't you tell me?*  
  
********************  
  
"Sakura," the chained prisoner whispered looking at his sister in the mirror. "I wish I was there."  
  
A sinister chuckle was heard and the cloaked figure emerged again out of nowhere. He smirked, his eyes glowing maliciously, "What a warm fuzzy feeling."  
  
"Just leave my sister alone!" Touya gritted his teeth spelling out his words one by one.  
  
The figure snatched Touya by his dark hair, his brown eyes gleaming in the dark dungeon. "How sweet, Touya. Looking out for your sister. Too bad she will get a surprise when she sees you." The sorcerer laughed viciously chanting a spell under his breath, "Oh, Touya, you are going to pay."  
  
Touya felt his strength leaving his as darkness entered filling his mind with emptiness. *Sakura!*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
AN: So how does everyone like the new chapter? Trust me, I am trying really really hard to write longer chapter so please tell me if I am boring you to death or what.  
  
^^:; Okay, I know there are so many flashbacks scene in this chapter. I was hoping that would give you an idea of why Syaoran is so coldhearted. Let me know if you get what I am talking about or you think I need to improve on that. ^_^  
  
Okay, anyway, it's time to send more reviews! Please, just send them in ^.~ Okay, see ya next time and I think I might just hint what happens to Touya in the next one. But then, *evil grin* maybe not. He he. But I promise Syaoran and Sakura would be on the next one. Duh! They are the main characters! Okay, I will sneak in more romance than. Well, I am not receiving a lot of feedback on Syaoran and Sakura's (accidental) kissing scene. *shrug* Oh well, no one's complaining. See ya ^.~ 


	8. Love in the air

Yep ^o^ I know I am back~ And yeah, another short chapter. Sorry, this just always happens when I write chapter stories. The chapters tend to be really short plus I really want to finish another chapter before I start school tomorrow. ^^;; So let's get on with the story. Heh he, I think everyone is really anxious to know what's going on. *hint hint* the title: 'Love in the air' ^O^  
  
And I am really sorry for people that are looking for more actions. I really don't know why but I am just coming back and forth between action and romance. Just stay with me and I will connect the both of them together eventually. And for everyone's information (Unless you really don't really care) I think I am half way done with the story but I am not quite sure. But this story wouldn't go over twenty chapters. Probably fifteen. Er...I don't know. It really depends on the chapter length. ^^;;  
  
Okay, here it goes  
  
Disclaimers: CCS does not belong to me for it's only being borrowed for entertainment purpose with NO profit. It belonged to CLAMPS and PLZ don't sue me for having fun. ^o^  
  
Key: (yeah, it never changes. I think by now everyone probably memorized it ^^;; Well, just in case!)  
  
*...*= thoughts or emphasize on a word  
  
CAPS= emphasize on a word, screaming, etc.  
  
...= flashbacks/memories (Er..don't think there's any in this chapter. SO don't worry ^o^)  
  
AN: Author's note  
  
Oh yeah, for everyone that LUV the kissing scene, thank for your support ^.~  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Love in the air  
  
Sakura moaned, her head spinning with the math problems she was supposed to solve. She glared at her fellow classmates from the training squad, each and every one of them easing through the problems like eating a pie. Tapping her pencil gently, Sakura caught the prince's figure, his chin supported by his hand biting his pencil. Once in awhile, he would look up and the teacher would beam at him for solving the most problems in the shortest time. Totally the opposite of Sakura.  
  
"Avalon," the teacher stood next to the auburn-haired girl dreaming in the lalaland. "Are you done?"  
  
Sakura glanced at the teacher nervously and stammered, "N-no."  
  
Terada sighed, "Well, you better finish soon. Everyone's almost done."  
  
Sakura felt like banging her head against the hard desk. She was not even halfway through the problem set. She groaned and muttered under her breath, "What's the point of learning math? It's not like it's going to help when we are fighting against our opponents."  
  
"Avalon!" Terada's face blew up in frustration, "Just get to work!"  
  
The whole class snickered, and Sakura's face turned bright red. Catching the dark brown-haired figure still working on the problems, Sakura sighed wishing Syaoran would glance at her even for a second.  
  
After the class ended, Sakura waited by the door pacing nervously. Finally Syaoran exited the door, his amber eyes catching the emerald ones.  
  
"Umm, Li," Sakura fiddled with her fingers unable to know how to begin.  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, his heart pounding upon hearing Sakura's voice. During the class, he tried so hard not to turn around and gaze into Sakura's beautiful sparkling eyes. He cleared his throat pretending to be irritated, "What?"  
  
Sakura's heart wrung, twisting in pain asking herself repetitive why Syaoran was so mean to her. In haste, the auburn-haired girl blurted out, "Can you help me with my math homework?"  
  
*Say no!* Syaoran's subconscious begged him to say no ignoring his heart's desire. Syaoran hesitated, *But I could figure out what Sakura's up to if I stay with her...and that Julian...* Instead he sneered, "Amazing, I guess my opponent isn't everything that I suspected."  
  
Sakura lowered her eyes and started to walk away. Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran called to the girl in a distance while he struggled internally. He took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll help."  
  
"Really?" Sakura sprung back embracing Syaoran in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Sakura! Get off of me!" Syaoran yelled as he lost his balance and both of them fell onto the floor. Sakura kneeled on top of Syaoran, her lips parted slightly, her eyes gazed into the amber eyes. Syaoran flushed a crimson red remembering the dance the night before. His eyes concentrated on the soft pink lips in front of him, his head leaned closer.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura leaped up from the ground and held a friendly hand to help Syaoran. She smiled slightly, "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
Syaoran got up with the help of Sakura, his cheeks turning pink but feeling disappointed for the rejection. "So I will meet you in the library later, ok?"  
  
"Sure!" Sakura beamed, "I will see you in the afternoon then!"  
  
********************  
  
"Hmph!" a black shadow hiding in the alley sneered, "Card Mistress! Just wait until I get my hands on you."  
  
Then, the shadow blended in with the darkness as if nothing had happened.  
  
********************  
  
"Okay," Syaoran scratched his head, "So let's go over it again. A squared plus b squared equal c squared. So, how would you solve for the hypotenuse?"  
  
Sakura concentrated on the problem while chewing her pencil, "Let's see, a is three and b is five, so three squared plus five squared would equal to...thirty-four?"  
  
Syaoran smiled slightly, an action that he had never done for ten years, "That's correctly."  
  
"Li," Sakura dropped her pencil staring intensely at her tutor, "you are... smiling."  
  
Syaoran blanked out unknowing what to say to the smiling emerald-eyed girl. He shook off the feeling, *Gosh! It's a mistake to help her...now I can't even get her off of my mind...her sweet scent...her laughter...her beautiful eyes...*  
  
A thunder clapped outside of the library causing the light to go out.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed hugging Syaoran at her side.  
  
An unexpected Syaoran toppled over, "Sakura!"  
  
Sakura kneeled on top of Syaoran, lips lightly pressed on his. Her face was red as a tomato only went unnoticed without the light. Syaoran blushed slightly in the dark feeling Sakura's soft tender lips on his one more time. *God I wish to kiss her all day long!* Syaoran hummed a song inside of his head, delighted to have Sakura by his side.  
  
(AN: Yep! Another accident. ^o^ Okay, trust me! Sakura didn't do that on purpose, right Sakura? *silent* Sakura?)  
  
Sakura shifted her weight a little, "Sorry, Syaoran, I didn't mean to do th- AHHHHH!"  
  
Another thunder clapped and Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly around his waist. Syaoran chuckled a little before hugging Sakura back, "Scare of thunder?"  
  
Sakura nodded silently, her head still buried in Syaoran's chest. Their heartbeat became one, thumping at the same time as a whole. Sakura gazed into Syaoran's amber eyes intensely, their expression only be seen vaguely by a dimmed light.  
  
Syaoran silently cursed, *Screw the discipline. All I want is her.*  
  
The couple leaned closer and shared a passion kiss embracing each other tightly entangling their bodies together. Outside, the storm ceased and the rain dripped welcoming rebirth.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo (glares): Why? Arctic-chan? Why? Why did you write in a fantasy world. I WANT MY VIDEOCAMERA! YOU ARE MAKING ME MISSING ALL S+S MOMENTS! WWWWWAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arcticflames (sweatdrops): Heh he, but you still get to design Sakura's dresses.  
  
Tomoyo (glares even harsher): NO! Not after you made her entering into THE MILITARY SQUAD! WWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arcticflames dashed out of the door before Tomoyo started to throw anything at her. *panting* So how you guys like it? Is it good, is it bad, or what? Just email or write me a review. ^.~ See ya ^O^ I know I have been working on this fanfic mainly now. Sorry if you really want to read more of 'The Crestfallen Angel'. I just need to have more time to think over it. ^^;; And if you like my 'Childhood Memories' I still have two more if you want to read them. Okay, ttyl!  
  
arcticflames 


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Totally irrelevant to the plot of the story...  
  
arcticflames (peeks out of the door): Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
  
Mysterious voice: Above my head, a crow is screeching  
  
arcticflames (looks around again): A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight  
  
Syaoran (suddenly appears wearing a smudge): listening to a lunatic in her lalaland.  
  
arcticflames (falls off her chair): Syaoran! What are you doing here?  
  
Syaoran (rolls his eyes muttering under his breath): Like I really want to be here. Your singing woke me up.  
  
arcticflames (gasps with stars in her eyes): Really? How do you like it?  
  
Syaoran: It's awful.  
  
arcticflames: WWHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Syaoran! How could you say such a mean thing to arctic-chan!  
  
arcticflames (idea pops into her head and nudges Syaoran): So...did you French kiss Sakura in the last chapter?  
  
Syaoran (backs away): W-why should I tell you?  
  
arcticflames (glees): Come on Syaoran. Don't run!  
  
Sakura (sweatdrops): HOE?  
  
arcticflames: Syaoran! If you tell me I will give you some Hershey kisses!!  
  
Syaoran (halts): Chocolate?  
  
arcticflames (purposely runs faster and hugs Syaoran): Ahh, Syaoran!  
  
Sakura (narrows her eyes): Fiery, Release and Dispel!  
  
arcticflames (releases Syaoran): Huh? (runs away) AHHH!  
  
(Fiery engulfs Syaoran in fire and since the story needs to be continued, Syaoran miraculously survived only looks a little er...burned...heh he)  
  
Sakura (giggles nervously): Ehh...Syaoran...  
  
Syaoran (coughs out a ring of smoke): Just get on with the story, would ya?  
  
^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, how could I forget about this: CCS isn't mine, it's CLAMP and the poem that I use is by someone that I don't know because it was given to me by Jiany *wink*. SO, just don't sue me, okay?  
  
Key:  
  
*...*= thoughts or emphasize on a word  
  
CAPS= emphasize on a word  
  
...= flashback/memories/etc.  
  
[...]= lyric/poem that does not belong to me *sniff sniff*  
  
Okay, let's roll. Sorry about the beginning ^^::. I am still in a really good mood because of the snow earlier this week. Although now it's er...lots of rain -.-;; arctic-chan hates rain. Okay, here's chapter nine and I think I will be done in about three chapters ?! ^.^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise  
  
"Finally, I will see you soon, Sakura," the wind carried these words throughout the windy day delivering them to the palace.  
  
********************  
  
The light flickered and turned back on. The movement in the library began to intensify as people returned back to their work.  
  
The couple broke the kiss, blushing red at each other. Sakura sat in her chair once more turning her head slightly away from Syaoran while Syaoran sat back into his chair. The discomfort filled the air before them until Syaoran started to cough.  
  
"SO, let's move onto the next problem, shall we?" Syaoran cleared his throat, too embarrassed to look at the emerald-eyed girl.  
  
Sakura stole a peek at Syaoran, disappointed for his stiffness unchanged after they shared the kiss, "'Kay." Sakura sighed, *I should really stop daydreaming. I NEED to focus on saving Touya from...him.*  
  
"Okay, Sakura," Syaoran flipped a page, stealing a glance at Sakura, "let's do this problem."  
  
Sakura nodded and began to scribble on her paper while multiplying number mentally in her head. Syaoran stared at the chestnut-haired girl working diligently on her math problem while he had an urge to lean forward and sniff the soft hair full of lavender scent. The face of his father emerged in his head sending a shiver down Syaoran's spine, *NO! I have to focus. I can't let emotion takes over my duties. Never!*  
  
********************  
  
The old master clapped his hands once instructing his students to stop the lesson. Aside, Sakura and Syaoran locked their eyes suspicious of each other's action. The master sighed and clapped once again, and the duel released their glares and sat on the floor with the rest of the squad.  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran sitting next to him, *Why does he still want to fight me? Does that kiss mean anything to him?*  
  
*Don't look,* mentally Syaoran refrained himself from directing his glimpse to the emerald-eyed girl sitting next to him. *I have to train more and she is the only one that can help me. Yes, that kiss doesn't mean anything...yes...that's right.*  
  
The martial art master surveyed the class before him before gesturing a dark ebony-haired boy to follow him up to the center of the class. "Welcome your new classmate," the master pointed to the polite boy wearing glasses, "Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"AH, Eriol!" Sakura shrieked leaping into Eriol's arms, "I miss you!"  
  
The dark-haired boy smiled sweetly at his friend, "I miss you too."  
  
Anger built inside of Syaoran's heart pressuring his heart to ache over and over again. He stood up abruptly and dashed out of the classroom.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Eriol noted the brown head glanced at Sakura before he left. He chuckled softly, *Oh Sakura, you are making a really good friend here. A really good one...maybe even more that just a friend...*  
  
********************  
  
Syaoran pounded his wall furiously, crackling it slightly. He leaned in, head burrowed in his hands muttering over and over again, "Stop it! Just stop it! I don't need *her*. Or anyone for that matter!"  
  
[Someone taught you how to love,  
  
And probably didn't know it.  
  
And in return, with every day,  
  
It's now your turn to show it.]  
  
He slumped on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He turned over and gathered a few things before he went in the bathroom.  
  
********************  
  
"Huh?" Sakura twisted around, "What do you mean?"  
  
Eriol chuckled softly, "People are always blind when they are in love...even you, Sakura."  
  
The sparkling jade-eyed girl stomped her feet, "Just tell me about Syaoran, would you?"  
  
Eriol smirked, "He likes you...very much."  
  
Sakura blushed a deep red and Eriol continued, "And you too, Sakura."  
  
[When you love, you give a gift,  
  
And when you're gone it stays  
  
To be passed on by the ones you loved  
  
To make some one else's day.]  
  
The auburn head shook in agreement, "Do you think he's mad at me for hugging you?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Eriol commented dryly. "Especially after you guys kissed, of course."  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura exclaimed, "You've been spying on me with your magic again! Just wait until I tell Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol's face stiffened, "Tomoyo? She's here?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Sakura sneered, "Guess the world's greatest sorcerer doesn't know everything, huh?"  
  
"Oh just shut up, Sakura," Eriol blushed, "You need to get your Syaoran back!" With that last comment, Eriol winked at the flaming Sakura. Just before Sakura stepped out of the classroom, the ebony-haired boy added, "Just be careful, Sakura. You'll never know what could happen to you."  
  
********************  
  
A chestnut-haired girl paced hesitantly in front of the prince's door deciding whether to knock on the door or not. Swallowing a gulp, Sakura held her hand against the door ready to knock.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung opened revealing a bare-chested Syaroan wearing shorts. Sakura's face turned a bright red, and she covered her face with her hands, still tempted to see through the crack.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran gasped surprising to see Sakura at his door, "You need more help with math?"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura replied.  
  
Unknowing Sakura's intention, Syaoran continued, "Just hold on second, let me put a shirt on and I can help you." Syaoran turned to walk back into his room with Sakura gasping upon seeing his back covered with scars.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, "What happened to you?" Gently, she raised her fingers to touch one of the visible scars slightly.  
  
Syaoran's body tensed as Sakura touched each and every one of the scars. He cleared his throat, "That's old wounds I got as a child...from my father."  
  
Slowly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck whispering in his ears, "Does it hurt to be alone?"  
  
[So remember someone who loved you,  
  
And show how much you care,  
  
By sharing all the love they gave  
  
With people everywhere.]  
  
********************  
  
"Sakura," the shadow stared into the palace, boring his eyes into one of the rooms. He focused his eyes and dissipated into the air. His words echoed, "You are going to pay NOW!"  
  
********************  
  
"Does it hurt to be alone?"  
  
Sakura's words repeated over and over again in Syaoran's head, his cold attitude slowing melting away. Internally, Syaoran struggled against his father and Sakura. *Discipline is everything, EVERYTHING! It's okay if I am alone all the time...I don't need them, I don't need them at all...all I can trust is myself. But Sakura...*  
  
"I like you, Syaoran," Sakura breathed into Syaoran's ears, "more than everything."  
  
"More than Eriol?" Syoarn bent his head.  
  
Smiling, Sakura answered, "Yes, even more than Eriol. You are someone special, Syaoran, someone very special to me."  
  
Syaoran twisted around facing Sakura. He held Sakura's pale face delicately, speaking in a hoarse voice, "You are someone very special to me, Sakura."  
  
The two smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss passionately.  
  
[When you give away your love,  
  
That doesn't mean it's gone.  
  
Love will last forever,  
  
So open your heart...  
  
And pass it on.]  
  
********************  
  
A figure halted in front of a certain room dimly lightly. The shadow smirked slightly and chanted a spell under his breath. A shimmering mist covered his body.  
  
********************  
  
A blinding eerie light erupted in the middle of the room breaking the romantic moment the couple shared together.  
  
Horrified at the figure forming in the eerie light, Sakura gripped tightly onto Syaoran's arm trembling, "No...It can't be...It's impossible...No...Please...not...you!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran (scoffs): Oh please Sakura, it's only arcticflames.  
  
arcticflames (waves)  
  
Syaoran (glares at her): So what's big plan this time? Trying to ruin our special moment?  
  
arcticflames (blinks): ours?  
  
Syaoran (backs away): I meant Sakura and I.  
  
arcticflames (whimpers): oh...  
  
Sakura (taps Syaoran's shoulder): Err..Syaoran? Aren't you cold without your shirt?  
  
Syaoran: It's all your fault, arcticflames! (runs away to get a shirt)  
  
arcticflames (evil horns perk up): Muh ha ha!!!  
  
Sakura: HOE?  
  
(Steps tumbling down)  
  
arcticflames (stops laughing): Oh no, Tomoyo! Bye everyone, gotta go now before Tomoyo shot me!  
  
Tomoyo (screams): ARCTIC-CHAN!!!  
  
arcticflames (exits): WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Uncloaking the Surprise

Yes, yes, yes! Arctic-chan finished another chapter. Well, to tell you the truth, I am pretty surprise that I could actually write at least a chapter each week. Oh well, I will not say as much today so you can get on with the chapter ^^ because I don't think everyone really appreciates the little dialogue that Syaoran and I have last chapter. *sniff sniff* Okay, so here it goes ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: *in monotone* like always, CCS belongs to CLAMPS so please don't sue me for procrastinating by writing fanfic.  
  
Keys:  
  
*...*= thoughts or emphasize on a word  
  
...= memory/flashback  
  
AN: Author's notes (I was having too much fun with this chapter so there's a ton of them ^^;;)  
  
[...]= lyrics/poem (by the way, how does everyone like the poem in last chapter?)  
  
CAPS= shouting/emphasize on a word  
  
Okay, I think that's all so here's Chapter 10!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 10: Uncloaking the Surprise  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
The slender built boy around seventeen years old smiled warmly at the girl answering the door. The shimmering light in front Eriol disappeared and a bouquet of violets appeared. He handed it over to Tomoyo who carefully buried her nose into the fragile flowers.  
  
*Oh gosh, she's so beautiful,* Eriol let out a gasp of admiration while the young woman put the bouquet in a silver vase.  
  
Tomoyo turned around slightly, "So, why are you here, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"To take care of some business," Eriol gazed into Tomoyo's deep blue eyes.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo cocked her head, "Sakura?"  
  
Eriol nodded, "She's in great danger and also..." His eyes snapped open even before he finished his sentence. Calmly, he surveyed the room focusing his attention. He grabbed Tomoyo's wrist roughly, "Come, let's go."  
  
********************  
  
"No...It can't be...It's impossible...No...Please...not...you!" Sakura's voice trembled, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed while he summoned his sword to his side. Clenching his teeth, he barked out each word, "Who_are_you?"  
  
(AN: actually Syaoran's mad because someone barges in when he is kissing Sakura ^^;; That oughta teach me something! *open a door* Oops! *shoes fly out and arctic-chan is chased by a beet-red Syaoran.* SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!)  
  
The cloaked man smirked, "You don't have to know. For all I want is her!" He pointed a bony finger at the emerald-eyed girl still shaking her head.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow while anger built inside of himself questioning himself of the relationship between Sakura and the cloaked figure.  
  
Sakura gulped, "What do you want from me?"  
  
The figure revealed a tall young man with amber eyes and raven hair staring the Card Captor with hatred, "I want your life."  
  
"No," Sakura shook her head more violently, her worst nightmare coming true, "It can't be, onii-chan, it can't be!"  
  
Touya smirked, "Onii-chan? Get a life, Card Mistress." Then he paused and added sarcastically, "Oh wait, I am going to end you life anyhow."  
  
At that moment, Syaoran's door was slammed open. A boy and a girl panted for running up so many stairs. Eriol took a deep breath, "It may not be the time right now to say this, but prince, just live a few stairs down, would ya? IT's really exhausting to climb up like a thousand of stair."  
  
(AN: Eriol *screams*: Where's that stupid arctic-chan! Can't you use an elevator or something like that?  
  
Arcticflames *taps Eriol's shoulder*: Umm...you do know that you can use your magic, right?  
  
*sweatdrops*)  
  
Besides him, Tomoyo gasped recognizing Sakura's brother, who served the dark side, "Touya?"  
  
Sakura's dark-haired brother smirked, fading into the background, "Seems like you have too much help, but I will come back for you. Beware, Card Mistress."  
  
"No!" Sakura cried out, running toward the fading figure only to embrace thin sir. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks; softly, she whispered to herself, "Onii-chan."  
  
Outside the window, Yue and Keroberos stood watching their mistress weeping in pain as her brother took his leave. Yue held his hand on the latch making the latch to unbuckle. Entering the prince's room, the two guardians shrunk back into their disguise forms.  
  
Yukito's clouded eyes stared at Sakura painfully, his heart torn by the glimpse of his best friend, now a brainwashed zombie working for the dark side. He slowly walked toward the weeping girl, reaching her a few seconds earlier than Tomoyo. Embracing her in a tight hug, Yukito spook in a soothing voice, "It's alright, Sakura, it's alright. Touya will be back, he will."  
  
(AN: Okay, I do know that Yukito should not have any memory of being Yue but I figure that since he knows Touya gives up his magic in order to save him, he could feel Yue inside of him. Make sense?  
  
Also, this is in alternate universe and everything that has to do with Sakura catching the Clow Cards happened except Syaoran was never there. OK?)  
  
Clenching to Yukito's shirt, Sakura shook her head, "Yukito."  
  
Ignored by the crowd, Syaoran chuckled bitterly, his eyes searching for the emerald ones. Sakura looked up from Yukito's arms only to find Syaoran glaring at her spelling out each painful word. Syaoran gritted his teeth, "Card Mistress? You are not Sakura Avalon, are you?  
  
Sakura wiped her tear-stained face, "No, I am Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?" Syaoran stared at Sakura in disbelief repeating her name over again, "Let me guess, the same Kinomoto Sakura that captured all the cards in Onua?"  
  
Sakura nodded silently and gestured toward Yukito, "And this is one of my guardians, Yukito, formerly known as Julian."  
  
"OUT!" Syaoran growled, his eyes glowing red with rage, "Get out of my room!"  
  
Sakura gasped advancing toward the growling prince, "Syaoran!"  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran thrust out his unsheathed sword snarling, "Don't come near me!"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"How could you..." Syaoran's heart ached in pain, his love crushed beneath Sakura's true identity, "I believe in you...and YOU LIED!"  
  
Shaking her head, Sakura reached for Syaoran only to be halted by his sword, "Syaoran, please, let me explain."  
  
"I don't need your explanation!" Grabbing the auburn-haired girl's arm surprisingly, Syaoran shoved her out of the door with the rest of the group. Addressing to Sakura, he added, "I don't need you, it hurts more to be with you rather than to be alone!"  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out for the last time before Syaoran slammed the merciless door shut. Frantically, she knocked the door and pounded on it, pleading the cinnamon-haired prince inside to listen to her, "Syaoran, don't do this to me! I never meant to hurt you, Syaoran." Sakura sobbed, her shoulders trembled, "Please, just listen to me, Syaoran." Again and again, Sakura knocked on the door, growing weaker with each knock finally down to a tap. Her voice quivered, "Syaoran, please listen to me...I...love...you..."  
  
Tomoyo bent down and cradled her pale-faced friend back and forth for the door stood firmly between the heartbreaking couple, "Sakura, come. Let's go. We will talk to him tomorrow."  
  
A determined Sakura shook her head, "No, Tomoyo-chan." Her sight drifted back to the door praying her love would hear her, "I am going to stay here until he come out."  
  
Eriol, Kero, and Yukito exchanged a glance, mutually agreed that Sakura was in grave danger and that her strength must be preserved for later use. Eriol held the fragile girl's back gently, uttering a couple words before stabbing her with a drugged needle, "Sorry, Sakura."  
  
********************  
  
A pair of amber eyes stared blankly up on the ceiling replaying the scene over and over again. The boy couldn't decide whether it was Sakura's unknown past that made him reject her or Yukito's closeness to her. He turned sideways, muttering to himself, "At least my father is right, never underestimate my opponent...and this feeling..."  
  
Syaoran tasted his own salty tear on his tongue combined with the bitter tasting of his blood mixed within from gritting his teeth for so long, "This feeling that I feel about her...is nothing. All I need is discipline. Yes, discipline."  
  
*Does it hurt to be alone?* Sakura's words echoed through the prince's mind causing a great pain throbbing at the back of his head.  
  
"Stop it!" Screaming, Syaoran sat up, yanking his short hair. "It doesn't matter if I am alone." His sight drifted to the place where Sakura and him saw her brother. Bowing his head, Syaoran murmured under his breath, "It beats an aching heart." Touching lightly where his heart rested, Syaoran lay back into his bed.  
  
A single tear soak into the pillow went unnoticed by the shivering prince.  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo squeezed some excess water out from the towel before wiping her friend's damp forehead with it. Besides her, Eriol sat in a chair in deep concentration, his eyebrows furrowed and creased together. The chestnut-haired girl stirred a little murmuring the prince name over and over.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and addressed the young man besides her, "Is this supposed to happen?"  
  
"It shouldn't, but I guess Sakura has fallen deep this time," Eriol glanced at the sleeping Card Mistress before going back to his concentration. He sighed, giving up on finding Touya's scent, "I can't find him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo twisted her body around holding Eriol's hands, "Of course you can find him, you are the greatest...you are..."  
  
Tomoyo broke into a silent sob with Eriol's arm around her. Eriol hushed into her ear, "It's alright, we just have to watch Sakura more closely from now on."  
  
Sakura's eyelids fluttered slightly, her throat releasing a moan. Slowly, she opened her eyes adjusting to the light in the room. Her eyes moistened once again, "Syaoran."  
  
"It's alright, Sakura, you need your rest," Tomoyo broke away from Eriol's embrace and pat her friend gently.  
  
"No," Sakura struggled to get up, "I can't."  
  
"YES YOU CAN!" Tomoyo shouted, the once dried tears flooded over again, "Stop worrying about Syaoran. What about your brother, Sakura? What about him?" Taking a small pause, Tomoyo continued while Sakura clogged her ears with the pillow, "And what about me? You didn't even tell me about what happened to Touya. I even have to pry that out of Yukito. Sakura, why?"  
  
Closing her eyes in pain, Sakura pleaded for Tomoyo to stop, "Don't, Tomoyo. Please just don't ask why."  
  
"It's too late now, Sakura, or maybe I should say, Card Mistress," a slightly familiar voice spoken mixed with hatred piercing through Sakura's ears.  
  
Eriol gasped in astonishment, "How could you get here? I didn't even feel it!"  
  
Touya yawned in boredom, "Of course you didn't. It only happened last time because you sensed Sakura's fear. This time is different." He clapped his hands together emitting an eerie light from the palms of his hands. The light enveloped the tall man immersing his body in pure darkness. A transformation slowly took place as black wings grown on the Touya's back, chains twining with his body with dried and decayed blood stains. His brown eyes turned a murky red color glowing like orbs stabbing Sakura with his hatred, "Now, you are going to pay."  
  
********************  
  
Syaoran jerked up from his bed suddenly, his eyes returned back to focus. Grabbing his sword before he rushed down hundred flights of stair, he murmured, "Sakura."  
  
********************  
  
Eriol stood in front of the two trembling girls protecting them in case of danger. He narrowed his eyes trying to calculate the power level of Touya's newly evolved form.  
  
The wooden door banged open, the screws loosened and the door lay flat on the floor with a thump. Panting, Syaoran searched the room for Sakura only to find her under the protection of the detested Eriol. Behind him, the two guardians rushed in snarling at the demon.  
  
(AN: Just a note that after Touya evolved, it's really hard to tell he's the same Touya, ok?)  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura fixed her eyes intensely on the prince stepping out a little before Eriol pushed her back again.  
  
Syaoran tore his glance away, unable to deal with Sakura's intimacy with other men beside him. He sent a shivering cold glare at the Touya-demon, "Let's go somewhere else."  
  
Touya sneered, "Suit yourself." He snapped his fingers and the surrounding switched to the dark forest outside of the palace.  
  
A confused Eriol looked around, "How did you..."  
  
"Enough talk!" Touya barked impatiently, "I just want her DEAD!!"  
  
"Don't, Touya, listen to me," Sakura pleaded wishing her brother would be back to normal again.  
  
"WHO CARES!" Touya flung his arms around causing flames to light up an inch away from Sakura's cheek.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran raced to Sakura's side holding her in his arms, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura hugged the caring prince, "Thanks, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran immediately broke away from Sakura, "Don't thank me. It's my duty...I am only doing this to protect my land."  
  
A few feet from them, Touya screamed, "STOP THIS BICKERING AND LET'S GET IT ON! Geez, if I know that I will be watching a soap opera, mind as well as watch this on pay-for-view."  
  
(AN: Er...there are no electronic devices where they are but I figure that you need a dose of insanity mixed by your truly, arctic-chan!!)  
  
Keroberos flew next to his mistress who still locked her glance with the back of the prince's head. Keroberos hushed, "Sakura, you need to defeat him."  
  
"O-okay," With some hesitation, Sakura took out her Star Cards and examined them closely.  
  
Yue leaned over and pointed to two of the strongest cards, "Use those in combination."  
  
"No," Sakura shook her head and carefully selected two cards that she barely even had used before. "Firey and Wood will hurt Touya. I will use these two."  
  
Keroberos cried, "NO! Sakura, you can't use them in attacking your opponent!"  
  
Meeting Touya face to face, Sakura held the two pink cards in determination. She shouted back to her guardian, "Yes I can, because I am the Card Mistress!" Holding the star staff in front of her, the magic circle appeared under her feet. Tears flow down her face as she murmured a few more words to Touya, "I love you, onii-chan!" Closing her eyes and raising her staff before the cards, the Card Mistress cried, "STAR CARDS, RELEASE AND DISPEL!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
onii-chan= big brother (so how many of you guess it's him?)  
  
So, how is it? Please just write me a review, ok?  
  
arcticflames (too tired to think of anything else to say x.x) 


	11. Star Cards

Okay, hey! I am back like I promised ^O~ And first I want to answer a  
question my friend asked me in the last chapter ^o^  
  
Marina-chan: SUKOY!!!! Marina-chan must hand it to you this is a very   
capitvateing story.....Each moment pulls the reader in realy giveing   
them a feel for the characters emotions in the moment.....Syaoran Li   
was very believeable.......He is such a closed caracter that it is   
realy had sometimes to portray him just right but this was an exquisit   
job of it..............Tomoyo on the other hand seemed a little out of   
character.......she is never so forceful as that.......Marina-chan   
finds it a little hard to believe that ever- patient and kind Tomoyo   
would ever yell at Sakura no matter how upset she was.......But other   
than that its all pritty good..   
  
Okay, here's my answer to why Tomoyo's kind of out of character. (I   
hate Syaoran) First, arctic-chan wants to connect her story together   
because she did write something about Tomoyo prying information out of   
Yukito earlier (I hate Syaoran) and then of course, arctic-chan puts   
herself in Tomoyo's shoe (I hate Syaoran), which is probably not a good   
idea. (I hate Syaoran) Okay, this is what arctic-chan feels like if   
she's Tomoyo in that case. (I hate Syaoran) arctic-chan feels that if   
Sakura doesn't want to tell her/Tomoyo what's going on (I hate Syaoran)   
but everyone knows, then she will be pretty mad because she's supposed   
to be Sakura's best friend. Make sense? (I hate Syoaran) *silence*   
Er...just get on with the story...  
  
And then there's the mailing list that I started, please join and talk to me and get updates on my new fanfic. Okay? Thanks ^o^ http://groups.yahoo.com/group/arctic-chansfanfic/  
  
Syoaran walked past  
  
Arctic-chan: I HATE SYAORAN! HE IS PATHETIC AND HE MADE SAKURA CRIED   
LAST TIME. HE MUST PAY!!!!  
  
Syaoran: huh? Nani?  
  
Arctic-chan: ARGHHHHGH!   
  
Syaoran: what are you doing? Untie me!  
  
Arctic-chan: Oh no *toss a few darts in her hands* Not until I feel   
better.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11: Star Cards  
  
The Sakura Cards glowed feeding on Sakura's star power which Sakura   
commanded them, "Create and Illusion Cards, recreate the memories that   
Touya and I shared!"  
  
The winged demon looked in bewilders when an orb surrounded him and the   
Card Mistress. Scenes flowed all around the orb while Touya slowly   
bent down to his knees, his wings fluttered once before settling down   
to a rest.   
  
  
  
"Onii-chan!" The five-years-old Sakura looked admirably upon her older   
brother, her hands wide open expecting a hug.  
  
Touya raised his eyebrow, too embarrassed to hug his younger sister in   
front of his best friend, Yukito. "NO!"  
  
Tears welt in the diminishing emerald eyes and the little girl ran back   
home.  
  
Yukito frowned, "Is that your sister?"  
  
"Yeah," Touya folded his arms, "she's a monster though."  
  
Yukito stopped walking, "You should be grateful to have a sister,  
Touya."  
  
"Why?" Touya questioned, "Isn't better to be the only child?"  
  
"No," Yukito shook his head, "I was really sad when my little brother   
died at birth. Touya, do you really think Sakura's a brat?"  
  
Touya glanced in the direction where Sakura ran off, "No."  
  
"Then, don't lose her," Yukito patted Touya's back. "Well, here's my   
house! Hmm...I am really hungry, I hope Grandma made some brownies.   
Do you wanna come in?"  
  
Touya was in shock. It was the first invitation he ever had   
gotten...but Sakura. "No, I think I'll go look for Sakura."  
  
"Okay," Yukito smiled knowing before twisting the doorknob.  
  
"Sakura?" Touya ventured toward a little girl sobbing under a cherry   
blossom tree.  
  
Sakura looked up with puffy red eyes, "Onii-chan, do you hate me?"  
  
Touya embraced his little sister, "Of course not."  
  
"But you must," Sakura shook her head expressing wisdom beyond her age,   
"Momma left us, is it my fault?"  
  
Touya closed his eyes remembering Nadeshiko's last words, "No, Sakura,   
it's not your fault. Things just happen like that sometimes."  
  
"But if it wasn't because I ran across the street, Mamma wouldn't be   
hit by a truck," Sakura wailed in pain.  
  
"It's alright, Sakura," Touya cradled the small girl in his arms, "We   
still have each other and Pappa. We'll be together always, loving each   
other."  
  
Sakura lifted up her tear-stained face, "Promise?"  
  
"Promise," Touya reached and pinky promised his little sister.  
  
Sakura broke into a bright smile, the brightest one since Nadeshiko   
died, "I love you, onii-chan!"  
  
"I love you too, kaijou!" A mischief danced in Touya's eyes.  
  
Angrily, Sakura jumped up, her hands placed on her hips, "I'M NOT A   
KAIJOU!"  
  
  
  
"Sakura!" Touya murmured half asleep in his demon form, "Help me!"  
  
"Touya!" Sakura sighed in relief, "You have to fight it!"  
  
"I can't," Touya twisted in pain, the shackles scraped mercilessly on   
his skin causing gashes of blood to open.   
  
Yue detransformed back to Yukito, calling out to his best friend,  
"Touya, remember us? Please, fight for us! Fight for what you promise   
Sakura!"  
  
"Sakura...Yukito..." Touya fought to open his heavy eyelids. Suddenly,   
a black hole appeared behind Touya dragging his heels into the darkest   
pit.  
  
"Come on," Sakura held out her hand to Touya.   
  
A black mist surrounded Touya advancing toward Sakura. Keroberos cried   
out, "Sakura, NO!"  
  
"I have to!" Sakura shouted back. "I wasn't able to save Touya last   
time, but I WILL this time! Grab onto me, Onii-chan!"  
  
"But Sakura..." Keroberos began but was stopped by Yue.  
  
(AN: Yue transforms back again, don't ask. He's weird.)  
  
Yue sighed, "Let it be, we will be behind her like always."  
  
Sakura bit her lips and stretched her hand out more to grasp Touya's,   
still surrounded by a strange mist. Suddenly, the mist ceased away and   
Sakura grabbed tightly onto Touya. Sakura cried out in delight,   
"Touya! I got you, now!"  
  
The shackles and the dark wings disappeared and Touya collapsed onto   
the ground for the drain of energy. Quickly, Yue flied down from the   
sky, transformed back into Yukito, and held Touya by his side.  
  
********************  
  
From a distance, Syaoran murmured, "Is that love? The love that can   
sacrifice oneself for another?"  
  
"But you already know what's love," Tomoyo smiled at the questioning   
Syaoran.  
  
Remembering back the kiss and passion he shared with Sakura, Syaoran   
nodded, "Yes." He raised his hand onto his chest where his heart lay,   
"But it hurts to love someone."  
  
Tomoyo looked at a figure standing close to the battle field, "I know,   
but it's still there and it's wonderful if the person loves you back."  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran whispered into the wind.  
  
********************  
  
Slowly, Sakura turned around facing Syaoran a few feet away from her.   
His face was not of hatred anymore. "Syaoran."  
  
********************  
  
Unnoticed to the staring couple, a vine began to grow under Syaoran's   
feet. In a flash, it strangled Syaoran wrapping him tightly around his   
neck.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura cried in despair dashing to Syaoran's side and   
tried to tear him apart from the growing vine. "Let him go!"  
  
"Do you?" a deep voice spoken.  
  
Touya gasped, "That's him, the one that is after Sakura!"  
  
The two guardians rushed to their mistress's side protecting her from   
the voice but yet blocking her from freeing Syaoran.  
  
The voice cackled, "You don't even know where I am, how sad."  
  
"Come out," Sakura wore a determined look on her face, "I know who you   
are."  
  
A sphere appeared as dark mist circled around it making it glowed an   
eerie murky red light, "Of course you know, my Sakura, for I am a part   
of you."  
  
"What?" Several pairs of eyes set on Sakura's pale face.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped out of her guardians' protection,   
"Just come out and face me!"  
  
The sphere began to take form as a human figure. After the figure was   
truly defined, he revealed his face under the cloak. Everyone gasped,   
excluding Sakura, for the face was exactly like the Sakura except the   
smirk the sorceror wore on his face. "Good to see you again,   
Sakura...my other half." Casually, he held out his hand while the Star   
Cards struggled against his power.  
  
"Stop it, Arukas," Sakura shouted, "Why do you seek me? Aren't we the   
halves of the same part?"  
  
Arukas counted the cards, "Could be, you never know."  
  
"Wait, you guys are..." A confused Eriol looked back and forth between   
Sakura and Arukas.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran breathed in shallowly.  
  
"Arukas, why couldn't you just leave me alone!" Sakura glanced at her   
prince and faced Arukas once again. "Release him."  
  
Arukas stacked the cards together and made a fan to fan himself, "Why,   
I already have all the cards in my hand."  
  
"Just release him!" Sakura gritted her teeth, barking out each word.  
  
"Sure," Arukas smirked, pocketing the cards into his cloak, "but I need   
someone to take his place."  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran gasped, "DON'T!"  
  
A tear dropped from Sakura's eye and the smirk on Arukas's face grew   
wider. Turning her face against her love, Sakura whispered, "Sorry,   
Syaoran."  
  
"Good girl," Arukas extended his hand grasping the Star Wand Sakura was   
holding tightly on. In his grip, the wand turned dull and black,   
losing its shiny pink color. "Now, the battle began," Arukas picked   
out two Star Cards, now covered with blood and soot, "Illusion and   
Create, RELEASE AND DISPEL!"  
  
"NO!" Sakura's friends screamed as she was enveloped in a clear sphere.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and saw two figures approaching her, "Okaa-  
san...Otou-san."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran: SAKURA!!!! HELP ME!!!!!  
  
Arctic-chan: Too late now, Syaoran.  
  
*a ton of dart flied through the air and for some reason arctic-chan   
missed every single one of them*  
  
Syaoran: Huh? *starts to do a little dance while arctic-chan still   
can't hit him*  
  
(actually arctic-chan can't hit because she will get run down by the   
Syaoran Fan Club ^^:;)  
  
*steps tumbling down*  
  
Arctic-chan: Oh no, not her again!   
  
Tomoyo: ARCTIC-CHAN!!!!!  
  
Arctic-chan: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Two Counterparts Coming Face to Face

Hey everybody ^.^ Yeah, I am back finally and why is this taking me so long ^^;; Well, mostly because I am writing about a controversial issue and everything is extremely confusing. Anyway, please take a look and tell me what you think. Please ask any question in my Yahoo! Group for I will be there to answer or just ask one in the review and I will answer that next chapter ^.^

Okay, here's the link again ^.~

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/arctic-chansfanfic

If for some reasons the link doesn't work, go to my author page and try the one floating somewhere at the end of the bio. ^^;;

Alright, let's get going!!

Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMPS but Arukas is mine and same with this story!!

Warning: Brutal and violence are in this story so please watch out ^^;;

**********************************************************************

Chapter 12: Two Counterparts Coming Face to Face

"Okaa-san...Otou-san," Sakura fought to stand up on her two legs.

"Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko smiled warmly at her daughter and embraced her, "You've grown up to be a fine lady."

Suddenly, Nadeshiko clasped her cold hands onto Sakura's neck strangling her, "You've grown up to be a monster, my darling Sakura-chan."

Besides her, Fujitaka added, "Yes, Sakura-chan."

"But..." Sakura grasped for air, "I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to what?" Nadeshiko asked. "To lure me out to the street to be hit by a truck?"

"And to kill me by using your own hatred creating Aurkas?" Fujitaka shouted at his only daughter.

"NO!" Sakura cried, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean to do that...it was all an accident...all an accident..."

"Stop lying, my precious cherry blossom," the angry Fujitaka gripped Sakura's shoulders tightly, "You will be paying soon."

Together, they muffled Sakura. Sakura's face turned pale and her eyes rolled up like dead fish, "Okaa-san, Otou-san, please forgive me..."

********************

"Sakura!" Touya screamed as his only sibling fell down as the bubble sphere burst open. 

Aurkas chanted a spell under his breath as vines began to wrap around the Card Mistress raising her higher and higher. 

"What the..." Touya cursed making Aurkas cackled even more.

The two guardians leaped up into the air but Aurkas summoned a card, "Maze."

Syaoran exclaimed as the two guardians, Tomoyo, and Eriol were enveloped into a maze. He stood on guard against the mad Arukas, "Release them!"

Aurkas scoffed, "Like you can beat me!"

"Try me!" Syaoran unsheathed his sword.

"Why not?" Arukas summoned the Sword Card. "After all, I could use a little entertainment while I wait for the Card Mistress to die."

"Why YOU SON OF A..." Syaoran screamed and brought his sword upon Arukas.

Arukas smirked, a leer black light suddenly appeared around him and he was able to dodge the stroke of Syaoran's sword. Forming an electrified ball of collected powers, Arukas threw it at Syaoran causing him to lose his balance and fell onto the floor. Arukas sneered, crushing Syaoran's head with his foot, "Such a weakling, how could you be the future king of Zendo?"

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran struggled against the electrified power channeling through his vein from Arukas's foot. 

"Oh yeah, like you could," Arukas removed his foot from Syaoran's head and dragged him up by the root of his hair, "But since you are the future king and all, I will just let you watch your sweet cherry blossom dies!"

Touya slammed a rock against Arukas's head while Arukas was threatening Syaoran. Arukas spun back and caught Touya's arm before the rock smashed on his head, "And you think that will work, did ya?"

The two young men were thrust forward, Arukas hissed in their ears, "Just watch, for her time will be out SOON!"

********************

"Sakura!" a faint voice cried out.

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes slightly, "Who's there?"

The bell-like voice hesitated then answered, "It's me."

"But who are you?" Sakura had opened her eyes wide by now and noticed she was raising higher and higher up in the air. 

"You know who I am," the voice sounded a little rush, "Sakura, we don't have much time."

"But I don't want to fight," Sakura looked down, "I don't have my wand or the cards with me, I can't."

"It's not about the cards and the wands, right, Sakura?" lectured the voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura looked down, her heart squeezed when Syaoran received his blow from Aurkas. 

"It's about your parents," the voice stated, "Sakura, you got to understand that accidents do happen and...sometimes it just happens to the people that you love the most."

Sakura screamed only to be heard by the voice, "But you don't understand, my father died because of me, because of that devil that I create inside of my heart."

"STOP IT!" the voice shouted sternly, "I understand your pain and you got to realize that HE is not you! And if you are just going to sit there waiting to die, then there's no hope for the world!"

"But," Sakura muttered and suddenly felt a surge of energy ran through her body.

"No but, you know perfectly well who I am and who Arukas is. Just do it!"

"Alright!" Sakura agreed and concentrated on the vines.

********************

"You'll never defeat her," Syaoran grunted against the increasing pain throbbed in his head as more negative energy was channeled through him. 

Arukas glared sternly at him while still holding on to his hair. Under his foot, Aurkas had Touya kneeled unwillingly while watching his sister struggling in the vein. Arukas rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure, whatever you said. She's not going to beat me and you both know it. Just stop lying!"

"I'm not lying," Touya struggled against the blast of energy Arukas sent down his spine, shattering every nerve in his back. "She's my sister and she'll defeat you!"

"Yes," Syaoran added, "Because we believe in her!" Silently he added, *Fight for us, Sakura...for your brother, for your friends...and for me and our love.*

"Ouch!" Arukas released Syaoran, holding his hand in pain. Smokes rose from his palm as pain traveled down his arm piercing his nerves. 

Syaoran and Touya smiled as Arukas's grip on them loosened. Behind them, a pale pink light emerged from the thickly entwined vines. The two young men gasped as they turned and watched the vines parted away in awe. Sakura ambled out of the vines in tranquility, her mind cleared of all the angst and pain she felt a minute ago while still trapped in the vines. 

"NO!" Arukas shouted, "It can't be, there's no way you could break my spell!"

"Yes, there is," Sakura replied, her hand held out in front of her. "Because for you to survive, you need me and for me to survive, I need you. We are two parts of the same puzzle."

Arukas scoffed, "Oh yeah and you are just going to forget about how I killed your father?"

Sakura closed her eyes and her fears began to take control again, but inside her heart, she felt Syaoran's love within her encouraging her to do the right thing. "Yes, you did kill my father, Arukas, but you are not me. You are a part of everyone," Sakura's voice doubled as another more mature voice joined her, "as I am a part of everyone too."

Touya and Syaoran exchanged a look and asked, "Who are you?"

"I go by many names," Sakura answered, her voice full of confidence, "But mostly I go by 'Love'." Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and within her body, a beautiful woman surfaced with a smile identical to Sakura, pure white wings and long silky silver hair. 

Love smiled warmly, her fair face flushed under all the attention, "It's time to show who you are exactly, Arukas. We have been around Sakura too much, I feeding on her happiness as nectar as you are also attracted to her hating the sunshine that she bears." 

"Go away, Love," Arukas shielded himself with black wings against the blinding light emanated by Love. He growled lowly, "I don't need you, I don't need you at all."

The Star Cards and the staff was lift up suddenly by a gash of wind returning them to their rightful mistress. The guardians, Eriol, and Tomoyo were released from the maze, still dazed from the sudden change. Sakura twirled her staff elaborately in front of her, "Don't deny it, Arukas, or maybe I should say...'Hate.'"

Arukas's face bubbled a little before the snidely brat transformed to the dark-fledging winged demon. His eyes glowed dark red orbs, his dull black wings sharp as steel flapped several times, and his face marred with soot and scars making his face a fright to look at.

Revealing his true form, Hate scoffed at Sakura, "Don't even try that, you puny little pest. I am Hate, of all the living and undead, and your little staff wouldn't do anything to me."

"But I can," Love stepped up. "Please don't fight, my brother."

Hate turned away, "I'm not your brother." He laughed bitterly, "How could you have such an ungrateful person known as 'Hate' as your brother? Love, you're always perfect, the bright intelligent sister that I could never surpass...full of love and confident cherished by everyone. And me?" Hate paused, a look of pain crossed his frightful face.

"Brother..." Love murmured under her breath.

Hate raised a hand to his sunken cheek, his bone visible with flesh torn inside out. "I'd always been living under your shadow, sister. Being scarred since birth shriveling up in your pride and glory, my heart only fills with bitterness and hatred..."

"Don't do this to yourself," Love opened her arms.

Hate shielded himself from the light with his wings, "STOP IT!"

Love embraced the trembling Hate tightly, enveloping him with her love and passion. A flicker of dark light was seen and then Hate slashed his sister to the side, "I don't need you."

"Yes, you do," Love closed her eyes. "You need me as much as I need you."

"But you never need me," Hate lifted up his head, "you are always perfectly content cherished by everyone...you don't need me."

A tear dropped from Love's beautiful eye, "Yes, I do, my brother. Ever since we are separated scattering through the sky when the Card Captor opened the book, I live in her heart waiting for you to come back to me."

Hate rose up, "Love..."

"You are my darkness," Love advanced toward her brother again.

"And you are my light," Hate ran toward his sister and together a color beyond eerie and beautiful formed.

Sakura raised her wand, smiling for Love helped her find her soul mate yet Hate took her most precious parent away. *Not everything in life is perfect and sometimes you'll find true love in the midst of your agony.* Sakura chanted, "Of the forces guarding this world/May Love and Hate be united again/Never to be separated but to balance/The world in their hands/For Love and Hate are two counterparts/United once more as peace is brought upon the world."

While Sakura's staff glowed faintly pink, Love and Hate glimmered as their bodies became transparent.

Sakura continued, "So the powers of afar/Hear my plead/Return Love and Hate/For they shall never be my Cards."

Sakura waved as the two beings dissipated into the air spreading love and hate everywhere. The emerald-eyed girl wavered a little before her knees caved in. She fell onto the floor with a thump, Touya leaping to her side. Tiresome, Sakura murmured, "Onii-chan, did I do the right thing?"

"Yes you did," Touya lifted the petite girl up. "Love and Hate are emotions, they are not meant to be captured."

With some struggles, Sakura opened her eyes, "Would Otou-san and Okaa-san be happy? Would Otou-san forgive me for bring Hate upon him?"

Touya shook his head, "No, Otou-san would be proud with you. Hate is not only created by you, but by other as well. Go to sleep, Sakura, our parents are proud of what you've done today."

"Thank you," Sakura closed her eyes in peace.

"Anytime, Kaijou," Touya carried the fast-asleep girl back to the palace.

Behind him, a pair of amber eyes watched intensely.

********************

"Attention!" the old master shouted an order to the training squad. Behind him, a chestnut-haired girl trailed behind. Master cleared his throat, "Kinomoto has something to tell you all."

Sakura bowed humbly in her civilian clothes, her eyes flickered once meeting amber ones. "It's been a pleasure training with you all but I have realized that this is not the place I should be in."

Murmurs filled the air while Syaoran watched anxiously at Sakura.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I have decided to quit the squad."

**********************************************************************

Okay, yeah, Love and Hate are not sealed because I believe they exist in everyone's heart and there's no way you can seal that. That would be like sealing everyone's emotion away. But if it confuse you in any way, please just email me or do whatever to get in contact with me ^^;;

And of course I need to throw in another cliffhanger in order to keep people waiting for the ending ^.^ Hee hee...


	13. True to Your Heart

Yup! Arctic-chan finally finished the last chapter *sobs* Thanks, everyone!

Anyways, you guys know the routine:

Disclaimer: CLAMPS owns CCS and never ever in my lifetime will I own it ever. But this story is totally my imagination so please don't steal it ^.~

and you guys do remember the key, right?

**********************************************************************

Chapter 13: True to Your Heart

An auburn-haired girl rushed back to her room. Gently closing the door, her emerald eyes began to flood with tears as she pounded on the wall, "It's not fair, it's not fair. I want to be in the squad, I really do! Syaoran...I'll miss you!"

flashback- a few day after the attack

"Sakura," Touya sipped his tea slowly.

"Hai, onii-chan!" Sakura lifted up her head while setting the pastries on the table.

Touya placed the cup back on the table, "Yukito told me that you are in the military squad."

*Oh no!* Sakura winced but she answered the question, "Hai!"

"Sakura," Touya sighed, "You know the squad isn't a place for young lady."

"I know, I know," Sakura nodded her head. *I am SO going to kill Yukito!*

Touya climbed out of the bed, "Sakura, just listen to me this once. Quit the squad."

Sakura's eyes widened, "But why?"

Touya faced his younger sister face to face, "You don't need the training anymore, you have Yukito and I to protect you."

end of flashback

"It's not fair," Sakura murmured softly, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

A soft knock was heard, "Sakura, are you in there?"

Swiftly, Sakura wiped her tear-stained face and opened a crack, "Yes, Tomoyo and Meiling."

Tomoyo and Meiling slipped into the room, a cheerful mask greeted them. Tomoyo sighed, "We heard that you're quitting the squad."

"Want to tell us why?" Meiling gently clasped onto one of Sakura's shakily hands. "We know how much you love training."

"It's onii-chan," Sakura replied quietly. "He said it's not fit for a lady."

"Sakura," Tomoyo rushed to her best friend, "but that's not what you are crying about, is it?"

An absent-minded Sakura stared back, losing herself in pools of clear sapphires, "What do you mean?"

Meiling grinned slyly, "You know what we're talking about, Sakura. It's Syaoran, isn't it?"

A beet-red Sakura stammered, "N-no."

Meiling rolled her eyes, "Oh please, just tell us the truth!"

Sakura glanced guilty between her two best friends, "Alright, it's about him."

[upbeat music starts ^o^]

Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged a glance, which went unnoticed by the fiddling Sakura. Tomoyo leaned closer to Sakura, "You really should tell Syaoran about how you feel."

"But..." Sakura started, "he's mad...because I lied to him. H-he didn't even flinch when I told the class that I'm quitting."

Meiling scoffed, "Knowing that cousin of mine, he's probably just holding his pride."

Tomoyo placed her hand on top of Sakura while giving her an assuring smile, "Just trust yourself and tell him!"

"Okay!" Sakura nodded her head with confidence. 

[Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me

Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny

Though you're unsure

Why fight the tide

Don't think so much

Let your heart decide]

********************

A brown head quietly climbed up the stairs and sat near the edge of the roof staring out the clear sunny sky.

"So this is where you usually go?" a voice rang out from behind him. A pair of glasses came into vision while the owner busily surveyed the vast area.

Syaoran growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Eriol smirked. "Just wondering what the prince is up to."

Syaroan turned his back towards the bothersome dark-hair boy around his age, "It's none of your business."

"Oh yeah?" Eriol cocked his head and taunted the prince, "What if I want to make it mine?"

"Who in his insane mind will do that?" Syaoran faced the taunting lad, his face full of amusement.

"Well, it does involve my friend," a swift wind blew gently against the two figures carrying Eriol's word to a greater distance, "Sakura."

Syaoran moved his head in a different direction so Eriol wouldn't catch him blushing, "Sakura."

"Yup," Eriol answered while stretching his arms out, "you like her very much...no, you love her."

Syaoran smudged, "And who makes you an psychologist?"

Eriol replied with a grin, "Don't need to be a psychologist to figure this out."

"And you," after a moment of silence, Syaoran asked, "Don't you like Sakura as well?"

"Yes," Eriol looked down, his glance followed the two figures below, "just as a friend."

"Really?"

"Yes," Eriol sighed. "By the way, don't you want to talk to Sakura?"

"Well," Syaoran hesitated, his eyes caught a certain auburn head entering the building he and Eriol were on top of, "maybe."

[Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine

I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign

But you'll never fall

Till you let go

Don't be so scared

Of what you don't know]

"You better, my prince," Eriol started, "don't miss your chance."

Syaoran headed for the door. Turning back, he gave Eriol one of his rare smiles, "I'm not planning to miss chance, ever."

[True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna led you straight to me]

Syaoran skipped down the stair a case at a time, *I'm coming, Sakura. You're not going anywhere else!*

********************

Two tall young men watched the chestnut-haired girl entered the building with the raven-haired girl behind her.

"You're not going to stop them?" the gray-haired guard asked his accompany besides him.

Touya folded his arms, "Why should I?"

Yukito grinned, "Come on, Touya, don't tell me the only reason you make Sakura quit the squad is to learn how to behave like a lady."

"Why not?" Touya scowled, his face written with the fact that Yukito had guessed correctly.

"It's about the prince, right?" Yukito asked although he knew the obvious answer.

Touya scowled, "Just shut your mouth, Yuki!"

Yukito smiled triumphantly, "Sure, why not. Just don't play with destiny, Touya. Those two are meant for each other."

"I know," Touya replied watching his younger sister disappeared through the doubled-door to catch her love.

[Someone you know is on your side can set you free

I can do that for you if you believe in me

Why second-guess

What feels so right

Just trust your heart

And you'll see the light]

********************

*I can feel him,* Sakura halted in the middle of the staircase. *He's up there!*

Tomoyo climbed up to where Sakura was standing, panting to catch her breath, "Sakura, would you slow down..."

Before Tomoyo even finished her statement, Sakura sprinted up the stairs, *I'm coming, Syaoran. This time, you'll not push me away!*

[True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna led you straight to me]

********************

*Sakura!* Syaoran speeded up, sliding down the staircase, *This time, I'll tell you what I really want.*

[Your heart knows what's good for you

Let your heart show you the way

It'll see you through]

On top of the stair, Eriol smiled and chanted a spell. His body shimmered until his figure faded into the background. *I also need to find my special someone...Tomoyo.*

(AN: Eriol learns from the previous interval while fighting Touya that using magic can save you a lot of energy running up and down the stair ^o^)

********************

"Sakura!" 

A pair of emerald eyes caught amber ones staring back at her, "Syaoran, I..."

Syaoran put a finger up to Sakura's soft lips, "Shh...I need to tell you something. Sakura..."

[My heart is driving me to where you are

You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far

Be swept away

Enjoy the ride

You won't get lost

With your heart to guide you]

"I know," Sakura smiled, "I know it all along...Syaoran..."

Together the couple hugged lovingly saying their affection at the same time, "I love you!"

Behind them, Tomoyo smiled wistfully at them. *I wish there's someone special for me too.*

"Tomoyo," a gentle hand lay on the slender raven-haired girl.

*Could it be...?* Tomoyo turned swiftly, "Eriol!"

Eriol turned his gaze on Sakura and Syaoran who were making out passionately, "They are perfect for each other, right?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Hai!"

Eriol held onto Tomoyo's hand and lifted it up to kiss it, "But not as perfect as you and me."

"Eriol..." Tomoyo murmured leaning closer to the young man.

[True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna led you straight to me]

"I love you."

**********************************************************************

Hee..hee...I love you all ^.^ Nah, Sakura isn't planning to leave at the end of last chapter, she only quits the squad...heehee...^o^

Okay, the lyrics used in this chapter is "True to Your Heart" by 98 degrees and it doesn't not belong to arctic-chan either.

Anyways, I'm pretty surprised that I didn't confuse anyone with Love and Hate, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do ^_^

And here's to answer Nanashi's question: no, sorry, can't make this story longer but I might think about writing a sequel way way later ^^;; Right now, here's the list that I need to finish:

The Five Talented- first chapter "The Snatcher"

Backfired- maybe a sequel...still in planning stage.

I love you, I love you not- at least figure out what to do

The Crestfallen Angel- depends on how sad I can get ^^;;

And yes, I am planning to write more CCS fanfic...I have two in mind right now. Diana, Karisa-chan, and Dyaoka probably know what I'm talking about. One is about Meiling and another is Syaoran with a little twist AND I'M NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT THE PAIRING!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 

Okay, thanks all of you for all the support you have gave me ^0^ And I know I really should write more about E+T...but heehee...I'm lazy ^^;;

Anyway, thanks all of you ^.~ MWAH *blows kisses and hugs everyone*


End file.
